Two Ascots and a Dress
by Tasareswrist
Summary: A drugged out Amber admits she would love to have a threesome with her brothers. Largoscest for LArgoscest sake really.


Title: Two Ascots and a Dress  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Amber/Pavi/Luigi  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1932  
Summary: Amber, strung out on Z, admits she would love to have a threeomse with her brothers. Largoscet for Largoscest's sake really.  
Warnings/Kinks: Zydrate, pain, threesome, sex,

The days when her valets had to carry her home and dump her on the couch before they left to go punch out and go sleep were getting more frequent. Most days she just slept there, if Pavi was feeling generous he would tuck her in with a blanket, usually at the cost of violating the drugged out girl. Luigi was usually content to ignore her and carry on watching television from his recliner.

But this was a hard day to ignore her. She had a folded up pink fan that she was nibbling on, and a sparkling pale pink dress that she was toying with, but the worst part was the giggling.

"Amber, shut the fuck up."Luigi snapped impatiently. He raised the volume on the tv, as he did so it seemed like his little sister raised her own volume.

Pavi was relaxing in a hard chair, legs crossed, listening to the TV but watching his own reflection in his hand mirror. "Just-a leave her be, she'll-a pass out eventually."

"You know what would be totally awesome?" Amber asked no one in particular. "Largoscest"

Luigi nearly choked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I read it in a magazzzeine today." Amber drawled. "that's a funny word, magazzzzzeeine" and she dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

"Dare Pavi ask what-a this mean, Largoscest?" he asked.

Amber managed to stop giggling for a moment. "They thought we all have sex behind closed doors." she giggled again and her brothers shared and uncomfortable glance. "You have to admit, it would be awfully fun." she smiled sweetly. "You've thought about it" she said to Pavi. "I can see it in your eyes."

Pavi hesitated, incest was taboo even for him. "The Pavi has-a thought about it, yes." his mirror sank slowly. "It would be-a an interesting experience to share a bed with one's brother and sister."

"Fuck, what do I have to do to get out of your sick and demented imagination?" Luigi demanded.

"Relax, Luigi, we're just playing." Amber teased. "It wouldn't be THAT bad anyway, we are all only half siblings." She paused to dwell on this fact a minute. "Wow, Daddy's slept with at least three women."

Luigi shook his head. "You guys are fucking sick." he spat.

"I think we should do it." Amber blurted out. "Just once, to see what it's like."

"No fucking way." Luigi said. "Don't ever want to see Pavi naked again-" he cut himself off.

"Again?" asked Amber.

"So you want to-a see our sister nude?" Pavi demanded.

"Jesus, you don't need to jump down my throat. Yeah, she's a hot piece of ass, I wouldn't mind. And yes, once when I was really drunk he practically raped me-"

"You were-a begging for it, brother!" Pavi defended what little honor he had.

Amber smiled. "You think I'm hot?" she teased. She made an attempt at standing up and managed to succeed at stumbling over to land on the arm of Luigi's chair. "You never said anything."

He shifted away from her uncomfortably. "You're my fucking sister, even if you are a hot slut." he said.

She groped at his collar. Pavi sat in his chair, quietly observing where this went. Amber leaned in front of Luigi's face and her teeth nipped at his bottom lip. At first, he pressed his lips back against hers, but then shoved her away, she landed back on the couch, sprawled out, and watched Luigi get up and take his jacket off, throwing it on to his chair. He flicked the TV off.

"If we are going to do this, we're going to do it right, with me on top." Luigi said firmly.

Amber smirked as her dress got ripped open, top to bottom and pulled off of her. She lounged on the couch, totally naked and unashamed, toying with the piercings through her nipples. Her surgically perfect curves looked pale and nearly white against the black leather of the couch. Her deep burgundy hair splayed out behind her.

"I'm not going to be able to get a decent blowjob out of you, am I?" Luigi asked his sister.

"I can try, but I'm a little...." she waved her finger in circles next to her head to indicate she was a bit out of her mind. Pavi was still in his chair, enthralled.

"Get the fuck over here, Paviche." Luigi parked next to his sister and opened his pants. "On your knees." he ordered his brother. Pavi did as he was told. He looked dramatic in black and white, the only color on his person was the crimson lips of a dead Gentern covering his own natural face. With practiced skill, he took his brother's fleshy organ in his mouth. His right hand rested on Luigi's thigh and his left worked it's way onto his sister's clit. He rubbed gently and distractedly with that hand in a careful pattern while his tongue worked on the tip of his brother's growing cock.

Amber threw her head back and moaned. "Damn, it's like all nice." she mumbled, her cunt starting to warm up.

Luigi tried to close his eyes and forget who was on his cock, just enjoy the sensations. He felt the lips come off of him for just a moment- long enough for Pavi to lick his lips- before Pavi's face plunged down to the very base. "Ugh" Luigi groaned.

"Oh!" Amber said at the same time, as Pavi drove two fingers inside of her. He fumbled for a switch on his cufflink and it started vibrating, the fabric of his sleeve teasing her clit while his fingers worked up against her, searching for the spot that would make her shudder. She moaned and rocked a bit.

Luigi watched her, his head tilted back. "You should hear the noises you make when he's going at you while you're passed out."

"Yeah?"Amber asked, not really caring. Pavi stiffened up a bit but kept at his work.

"You moan like it's the fucking end of the world." Luigi groaned as Pavi switched up his technique. "It's so goddamned... hot." Luigi noticed that his little brother was not doing as well as he could, so he smacked his head hard. "Fuck, focus, Pavi." he choked out, suddenly Pavi had focused and flicked his tongue on the underside of the tip.

Pavi's erection started when he got hit on the head. He loved the noises that they were making but he loved the pain more. This, for him was ideal. Having a man and a woman at the same time was perfect and balanced. He realized that they had started this act in such haste they had forgotten some things. He pulled out of his sister and she whimpered, then came off of Luigi.

"What the fuck?"

Pavi did a little half bow. "I will be back in a moment."

Luigi kicked him in the back as he left, and Pavi stumbled out of the living room and down the hall to his own room. He gathered up condoms and lube and set back.

Luigi looked at Amber. She looked so relaxed, so happy. "I want to fucking tear you apart right now."

"Then why don't you?" she asked. Her legs slowly floated back together and her head flopped to the side.

Luigi tore off his shirt, then his pants, catching the knife out of his pocket before throwing them to the other side of the room. He roughly pushed Amber's legs aside and entered her without warning, on his knees on the couch. He grabbed her by the hips and forced her up a bit. He opened his pocket knife and held it against her throat, thrusting his cock viciously into her. His other hand gripped her shoulder so hard there were bruises there almost instantly.

Pavi returned, and instantly grew harder. He locked the door, never taking his eyes of the scene before him, so as never to forget it. His sister was beautiful, made almost submissive by the drugs and their dominant brother, her moans and gasps were like music. His brother was strong and the picture of masculinity, grunting and grasping. Pavi was overcome by jealousy. "Brother, please... please fuck me." he heard his own voice say.

Luigi looked at him, his face twitched. "Take your fucking clothes off." Luigi pulled out of Amber and she whimpered sadly. Luigi pushed the coffee table-noting the condoms and lube that had appeared on it- in front of his sister as Pavi stripped. He shoved the newly nude man onto the table on his hands and knees and forced his face into Amber's crotch. Pavi obeyed the unspoken instruction and Amber quickly cheered up. Luigi lubed up and shoved into his brother's ass. Pavi bucked a bit, but was forced still by his brother's short fingernails digging into his hips to keep them in place.

Amber knotted one hand lazily in her brother's hair, tugging at it and forcing his head further down in turn. She might be practically incapable of moving because of the drugs, but she could still top Pavi.

Pavi was nearly crying, overwhelmed by sensations. His sister tasted sweeter than any women he had ever gone down on. The three of them were starting to all smell like sweat and fluids. He could hear masculine grunting and feminine breathy moans. His eyes flicked up to Amber's face, she had her eyes nearly closed and was looking at Luigi with lust. Pavi felt the fingernails dig in even further as Luigi came. Luigi let go of his brother, who nearly fell over.

Luigi picked up his sisters ruined dress and wiped himself off. He saw Pavi shove the coffee table out of the way , grabbing a condom, and mount the girl, rolling the condom onto himself suavely. Amber could feel Pavi's gentle hands running down her sides and across her breast, working up toward her face, exploring her, touching her, all the while driving into her with desperate need.

Another set of hands returned, tweaking Amber's nipples. "You going to fucking come, slut?" Luigi demanded. She didn't respond, just moaned and turned her head, exposing her neck. Luigi took this as an invitation and bit deeply into her neck, sucking the skin as he did so. Amber's back arched and she let out a deep, orgasming moan and raked her nails into the couch and she finally lost consciousness.

Luigi stood up and Pavi thought he was going to leave, so he was surprised when the ascot looped around his neck and pulled taut and his brother's knife slowly pressed into his belly, dividing the skin painfully slowly. Pavi was starting to feel lightheaded when Luigi's teeth found his shoulder and bit down hard. Pavi came, tensing up for just a second and collapsed onto the couch next to Amber.

Luigi pulled his pants back on and sat back in his recliner, turning the TV back on.

Pavi got dressed, tucked a blanket onto his little sister and sat in his chair, trying to fix his hair in his hand mirror.

Amber didn't even stir.

Two ascots and a ruined, cum covered dress lay in a pile on the floor as the only evidence this ever happened.

Fin.


End file.
